Harper Turner
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: What if in DollHouse Harper found out that her father wasn't her father. Her real father is going to pick her up at Waverly Substation. Will Alex let her go? Finding out shes half demon,that her real father is the source of all evil. HALEX
1. Chapter 1 Harper Turner

Harper Turner.

What if in Doll House Harper found out that her father wasn't her father. Her real father is going to pick her up at Waverly Sub station. Will Alex let her go? Finding out shes half demon, that her real father is the source of all evil and having the Charmed one after her.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

_In this story Cole stay's the Source and never tries to get Phoebe back after he learns that she killed there son. Instead he rules the underworld in a way no past Source has._

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

Elaine Finkle was pacing around her bedroom. She had a yellow piece of paper in her hand. She knew Marty had enough of Harper. His so called daughter. He knew she wasn't his and he told her it was either him or her. She loved Harper but Marty was her best friend and her soul mate , he meant more to her then Harper. Harper had him, he could love Harper she would be fine . What she did get from her mother was her stubbornness and her hot temper. That's what you get for being a redheaded Irish woman.

Elaine looked at the paper she wondered if the number still worked, or that he would take Harper at all. She dialed the ten digit number, she heard the ringing, it rang twice, three times after the forth she heard someone pick up the phone.

" Hello ," said The deep male voice. Elaine could feel her knee's go weak and her heart trying to break out of her chest. Hearing that voice again after all these year's. She still felt like the little girl she was back then when she meet this tall dark handsome man, with those dark mystical eye's.

" Cole,..." said Elaine as she whispered . She hasn't spoken to this man in fifteen years.

" …...Elaine is that you" asked Cole as he spoke softly in the phone.

" Cole, last time we saw each other I was married and... well I didn't tell you I was pregnant …...,with your child. Marty told me I had to pick him... or Harper. I picked Marty and I need you to come get your daughter" said Elaine in one breath.

" That was fifteen years ago, and you never told me then. …... What she like, you kept saying Harper is that her name. Elaine how could you do this to me, not tell me I'm a father into the phone.

"I thought it would help my marriage with Marty , but it made it worst and Harper had to suffer because of it. But Cole shes starting to have demonic ability's like you." said Elaine in a hush tone. She knew Cole was a demon. She knew he was the source of all evil. That her daughter was half demon and that she could rule the underworld if she wanted to. But her Harper, no not her Harper no more. Harper was to kind and kept her emotion's bottled up. She was always lying with her emotion's never letting anybody in, just smiling a big grin and being as nice as possible. She might be half demon but by the way she acted you would think she was part angel.

" What kind of Ability's." asked Cole as he got curious. Harper was conceive with The sources power , Belthazor and the nexus running threw his blood.

" Her eye's turn all black and her skin turn's red when she's angry. Cole I'm going to tell her tonight please come and pick her up at Waverly Substation tomorrow. Shes your problem now. I'm never going to see her again , shes yours now." said Elaine as she hung up the phone.

** ( With Cole, in the underworld )**

" A princess, what are you talking about Cole. I thought you had a son with that witch." said Zankou as he looked confused.

" Do you remember about that mortal redhead woman that I met after I got over Phoebe . Elaine Finkle the married one. Well she just called and well it look's like I am a dad. Now I want you to get everything ready for our new princess. " said Cole as he smiled he really wanted to be a father and now he had a chance.

" So I guess that makes me Uncle Zankou huh." said Zankou as he smiled. They always promise each other they would be the uncles of each others kid's.

" Yup her name is Harper, Harper Turner now." said Cole as he handed Zankou his credit card. He ruled the underworld and he owned the best District Attornery business in California. He was powerful aboveboard and underground as well, he had money, power and now a heir one to run both Family business. His little girl could run the Turner Law, he could change the name to Turner and Turner Law.

" Make sure she get's a huge room and anything a teenage girl would think is cool for the house." said Cole as he got dressed in his suits. It was black with a gray inside shirt and a white tie.

" Any thing you say Cole, going to New York and bring back our princess. I'll think up of a training plan for her. She needs to learn how to fight and fast." said Zankou as he bowed and left Cole standing there. He was right Harper would need to fight lot's of Demon's to prove that she is worthy of being a Demon Princess.

" Shes my kid and shes a Turner she'll fight like a Turner and win." said Cole as as he shimmered home.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

I know this is short but the next chapter will be long. In the next chapter Harper will find out about her real father and tell Alex that's shes leaving New York!


	2. Chapter 2

Harper Turner.

What if in Doll House Harper found out that her father wasn't her father. Her real father is going to pick her up at Waverly Sub station. Will Alex let her go? Finding out shes half demon, that her real father is the source of all evil and having the Charmed one after her. Life is one wild ride For Harper Turner.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

_In this story Cole stay's the Source and never tries to get Phoebe back after he learns that she killed there son. Instead he rules the underworld in a way no past Source has._

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

" Harper honey can we talk." said Elaine as walked into Harper's Room. Harper was dressed in a white tank top and Purple Monkey PJ pant's.

" Sure mom what would you like to talk about" asked Harper as she smiled.

" Sit down, what I'm about to tell you is going to be very difficult for you to understand. " said Elaine as she sat down on Harper's bed. Harper frowned and slow sat down next to her mother.

" What is it mom. Did I do something wrong, is it because I got a C in Spanish." asked Harper as she started to get worried.

" No , Nothing like that , …. it's … it's a lot bigger then that Harper. I want to tell you something it's very hard for me to tell you this. You See I am your mother But Marty he ,... he's not your real Father." said Elaine as she looked at Harper. She saw Harper pale a little, Harper was very Pale as it is . She was the pales person in her family. So so say she paled more was kinda scary.

" Wha what" stuttered Harper as she couldn't believe what she heard.

" Before you where born your father and I had some problem's with our marriage. I meet this man, his name was Cole Turner. We had a amazing week but in my heart I knew that I love your father. I never told Cole that I was pregnant with his child. You Harper, you are his child. Marty told me I had to choose him or... or you. I love him Harper. You'll be better off Harper with Cole. I'm sorry, but hey California is nice all the time, you'll make new friends. " said Elaine as she looked at Harper.

" So, your shipping me off. What's so wrong with me that Dad no _Marty_ doesn't want me. How could you throw your own kid away. " said Harper as she got up and ran out of her room.

" HARPER" yelled Elaine as she watch Harper run out of the house. It was raining and she was only in her PJ's.

" Harper, errr Cole you better get here soon. Marty need's me but Harper has nobody." said Elaine as she went to the phone. She dialed the number she knew so well, The Russo's they would know where Harper would run off too.

**Ring , Ring**

" Hello" said Alex as she picked up the phone.

" Hello, Alex it's Mrs. Finkle" said Elaine as she frowned into the phone, she was wrong Harper did have someone and now she had to leave the only person who really cared for Harper.

" Oh, Hi Mrs. Finkle Harper's not here or do you want to talk to my dad or Mom" said Alex as she thought it was weird that Harper's mother was calling she barely called ever.

" Alex you know Harper pretty well right ? I had to tell Harper some bad new's and she ran off, do you know where I could find her." asked Elaine as she asked Alex hoping she knew.

" What kind of Bad new's." asked Alex as she held the phone tighter. Her voice sounded like ice.

" I had to choose Marty or Harper I choose my husband and I'm sending Harper to be with her real father. Now do you know where Harper would run too." said Elaine as she got pissed off that Alex was asking to many question's.

" Your a fucking bitch" said Alex as she slammed the phone down.

" Alex, watch your mouth. Why are you slamming the phone anyway." said Jerry as he walked into the kitchen.

" I got to go find Harper. She needs me now" said Alex as she grabbed her wand and flashed some clothes on.

" What happen, what's wrong Alex is Harper okay" asked Jerry as he got worried.

" Harper's fucking bitch of a mother just told Harper that her father wasn't her father and that shes going to ship Harper off to her real father. I'm not letting nobody fucking take Harper away from me. The whole world could go to hell but nobody is taking Harper away from me." said Alex as she put her jacket on.

" I'll go with you." said Jerry as he got his jacket too. Both Russo's left . Alex knew where Harper would be, she always ran to the same spot when she was upset.

( The Park )

" Harper, HARPER IT'S ME ALEX" yelled Alex as she looked around the park. It was dark , cold and it was raining very hard.

" HARPER, COME OUT ! HARPER" yelled Jerry as he looked threw the swing set's. remembering he found Harper there one time when her father hit her. He was so angry that day , how could anybody hit Harper for being herself.

" HARPER , I KINDA KNOW WHAT HAPPEN, YOUR MOM CALLED . COME ON HARPER IT'S ME, IT'S ALEX YOUR ALEX" yelled Alex as she looked by the lake.

" Leave me alone Alex" said Harper was she walked out of the wood's. Harper was soaked you could see threw her clothes, her hair was clinging to her face.

" DAD GIVE ME YOUR JACKET." said Alex as she ran over to Harper, holding her close to her trying to warm her body up. Harper was shaking, the rim of her eye's where red.

" Alex just go , leave me alone." said Harper in a very raw raspy voice.

" No, I'm not going to let you go" said Alex as her father gave her his jacket. Alex put the jacket on and flashed them home.

( The Russo's Home )

" Harper come with me to my room I think I have some of your clothes there" said Alex as she lead the Zombie like Harper there. She wasn't talking and you could barely hear her breath.

" Jerry what happen , I never seen Harper like that. " said Theresa as she looked at her husband.

" It's not my place to say." said Jerry as he frowned, he hope Alex could make Harper happy.

( Alex's Room)

" Harper take your clothes off, your soaking wet you might catch a cold." said Alex as she frowned. Harper just sat there rocking back and forth.

" I'll do I guess ." said Alex as she dropped on the ground and started to take Harper's top off. Alex frowned Harper would never let her do this, something must really be wrong.

" He's not my father. I always kinda knew that. I mean most kid's have some of the same habit's as your parent's. I have nothing in common with him. It's all explains why he hates me and hit's me all the time." said Harper as she looked up to look at Alex.

" Harper, I told you if he hit you again to come here." said Alex as she started to cry. She hated that Mr. _Finkle _would hit Harper all the time. She always hid her bruise by making her on clothes but Alex knew and she hated it that she couldn't protect Harper.

" I can run forever Alex, sometimes you have to stand and take whats coming to you." said Harper as she stood up and took off her pant's . Harper was just standing there in her pink panties., shaking.

" Okay, let's drop this talk and talk about something else like I don't know pick something." said Alex as she went to her closet to get Harper's clothes.

" His name is Cole Turner. I'm going to change my last name to Turner and I'm going to California." said Harper as she followed Alex to her closet. Alex gave Harper a pair of pink short's and a black T-Shirt with a white bunny on it.

" What, you really are going . NO , NO FUCKING WAY." yelled Alex as she glared at Harper. Harper got dressed and hugged Alex.

" I have to, I have no where to go and …... it might be better there for me.." said Harper as she frowned.

" But what about me, us ,our best friendshipness . I don't have anybody but you Harper said Alex as she started to cry.

" And I have nobody but you Alex. But what do you want me to do. I can't stay here . Like I said I have no where to go." said Harper as she wiped the tear's away from Alex. Alex leaned into Harper's warm hand. Alex Knew it would be warm, Harper's body was always worm always running at 103. degrees .

" I don't want you to go, I'll miss you to much." Whispered Alex as she closed her eye's trying to imprint Harper's touch into her memory.

" I'll miss you to, but I promise to call you all the time and I'll email you , we could have video chat's online. It'll be like I'm still here just no hugging and stuff" said Harper as she to frowned.

" So, California huh. I better get a couple of bathing suits for when I flash there to visit you." said Alex as she forced a smiled on to her face. She knew Harper wouldn't buy it but they could play pretend like they did when they where kid's when Harper was hurt. They always told each other that Harper was fighting a monster.

" Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy cam …... can I sleep here with you. I don't want to go back _there" _said Harper as she had her puppy dog pout hoping Alex would say yes.

" Yup, I'm keeping you as long as I can. How long is that anyway" asked Alex as she thought about it, she never did ask Harper when she was going to leave.

" Tomorrow , I'm leaving tomorrow" whispered Harper as she lead Alex to the bed.

" Harper." said Alex as she and Harper both laid down.

" I know, it's not fair." said Harper as she closed her eye's.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

So there's chapter two in chap three Harper meet's Cole.


	3. Chapter 3

Harper Turner.

What if in Doll House Harper found out that her father wasn't her father. Her real father is going to pick her up at Waverly Sub station. Will Alex let her go? Finding out shes half demon, that her real father is the source of all evil and having the Charmed one after her. Life is one wild ride For Harper Turner.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

_In this story Cole stay's the Source and never tries to get Phoebe back after he learns that she killed there son. Instead he rules the underworld in a way no past Source has._

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

( Alex's Room)

Alex woke up, she looked around and looked at her window it was still dark outside. Then she looked at her clock it read 3:45 am. Alex looked down and saw that she was sleeping on Harper.

" I'm losing you today" said Alex as she ran her hand's threw Harper 's hair. Harper muttered something and Alex smiled, she was going to miss this sharing a bed with Harper.

" Mmm, what time is it" asked Harper as she open one of her eye's and looked at Alex.

" Like 4 in the morning." said Alex as she grinned at Harper.

" Why are you up, I thought in Alex world there is no 4 in the morning." said Harper as she smirked.

" There isn't but in Alex World theirs a bridge to Harper wold. But it seems that bridge doesn't work anymore." said Alex as she frowned.

" I don't know when I'm leaving Alex." said Harper as she got up and hugged Alex. Alex hugged her back. Harper wrapped her arm's around Alex.

" Let's go back to bed." said Harper as she closed her eye's. Alex nodded her head and closed her eye's to. Both girl's went back to sleep in each others arm's. Harper woke up 5 hours later and the clock read 9.

" Alex wake up" said Harper as she poked at the girl sleeping on top of her.

" What time is it" mumbled Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Breakfast" said Harper as she grinned.

" Well, let me cook you some cereal and a glass of milk" said Alex as she smiled. She knew she couldn't cook and she knew Harper knew that too so cereal was the best thing Alex could do.

" Mmm, I love it when you cook for me" said Harper as she smirked.

"Good, your the only one I'm cooking for." said Alex as she open the door. Harper nodded and walked out with Alex. Both girl's went downstairs . As they reached the bottom of the stair's there was a man in a black suit sitting with both of the Russo parents.

" Wow, you two are up early." said Jerry as he walked up to Alex and Harper and hugged them. Harper looked at the guy and he looked at her.

" Hi, umm I'm Cole Turner your …. umm Father . So... you must be Harper huh" said Cole as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Harper looked at him he had the same dark eye's that she did .

" Yeah , I'm Harper" said Harper as she stock out her hand for him to shake.

" Look, Harper I just found out about you yesterday and I don't know how to be a dad so can you tell me when I'm doing something wrong." said Cole as he smiled.

" Can Harper stay here with me." said Alex as she looked at Cole. Cole frowned and looked at Alex.

" And you are" asked Cole as he looked at Alex.

" Alex Russo I'm Harper's best friend and I don't want to lose her" said Alex as she wrapped her arm's around Harper.

" I want to go" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex smiled and dragged Harper to the kitchen.

" Let me do all the talking and you can stay here with me. You won't have to leave or start a new School or anything." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. Alex thought back Cole just did that and Harper always dose that when she was nervous or trying to think hard.

" You and Him already have at least one thing in common " said Alex as she frowned Harper looked up and looked confused.

" What" asked Harper as she looked at Cole.

" Both of you rub the back of your neck when your nevus or thinking hard." said Alex with a small smile. Harper smiled and hugged Alex.

" Thanks Alex, but you do understand why I have to go right " asked Harper as she talked into Alex's neck. Alex nodded and ran her hands threw Harper's hair.

" Yeah I do , but I wish you didn't have to go" whispered Alex in to Harper's ear. Alex and Harper walked back to Cole and the Russo's.

" Okay , I'll let Harper go but you have to promise me I can come over anytime I want and Harper's welcome here no matter what." said Alex as she looked at Cole. Cole grinned and looked at Harper.

" You know she reminds me of my best Friend Zankou, he's your uncle." said Cole as he grinned.

Harper smiled back at him.

" Uncle Zankou huh, what is he like." asked Harper as she sat down.

" Well, he always got me into trouble with his prank's , he's kinda lazy, like's eating junk food, his family hates him but he lives with me so it's no big umm well all I can really say about Zankou is I trust him with my life he's my best friend we been threw hell and back and were still great buds." said Cole as he sat down by Harper.

" Sounds like Alex and were still best friends." said Harper as she smiled at Alex. Alex smiled back .

" You'll meet him today, I got him to go to your old home and pack everything up for you right now all your things are in your new room. " said Cole as he hand Harper a set of key's. One was a house key and the other was a car key.

" Wait that's a car key" siad Harper as she pointed to the key.

" Yup I got you a car and any other thing a teenage girl would like in there room." said Cole as he smirked.

" Hey, you want to adopt me, I want a car too" said Alex as she grabbed the key's out of Harper's hand.

" Alex!" said Both of her parent's. Alex rolled her eye's and handed Harper her key's back.

" Thank you umm Cole Dad what do you want me to call you" asked Harper as she looked confused.

" Whatever you feel like to . It's up to you" said Cole as he stood up. Harper nodded her head .

" But we have t leave now , I got the Jet waiting and everything. I did all your school paper's you start next week. Your Old school said your scores are so high you could miss a week of school and still be cool" said Cole as he smiled his little girl was so smart he was so proud .

" Hey Alex, why is it when he says cool you don't tell him act his age and you tell us all the time to stop saying cool." asked Jerry as he looked at Alex.

" He's using it in the right way." said Alex as it was the most obvious thing on earth.

" I guess this is good bye for now" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex nodded and slowly walked to Harper.

" Your crying Harper" cried Alex as she hugged Alex.

" I'm not crying it's just raining on my face" said Harper as she hugged Alex really hard.

" Me to , me too. I'm going to miss you so much Harper don't forget me." siad Alex as she looked at Harper.

" It's impossible to do that Alex. I'm going to call you everyday and email you, text you." said Harper as she smiled at Alex.

" You better or I'm going all the way down there and kick your ass." said Alex as she smacked Harper on her but.

" Hehehe, Okay I got my orders." said Harper as she faked salute Alex. Harper left with Cole and went on to the jet with him.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

Chapter 4 Harper meet's Zankou, the Charmed one's kid's and about her powers. But that's if you want a chapter 4?


	4. Chapter 4

Harper Turner.

What if in Doll House Harper found out that her father wasn't her father. Her real father is going to pick her up at Waverly Sub station. Will Alex let her go? Finding out shes half demon, that her real father is the source of all evil and having the Charmed one after her. Life is one wild ride For Harper Turner.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

_In this story Cole stay's the Source and never tries to get Phoebe back after he learns that she killed there son. Instead he rules the underworld in a way no past Source has._

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

( With Harper in San Francisco)

" So how was the jet . Did you like it" asked Cole as he looked at Harper. She was in the passenger seat and was looking out the window.

" Huh, oh yeah it was nice. " said Harper as she looked at Cole both of them where nervous.

" I need some clothes I can't just stay in my PJ's." said Harper as she blushed. Cole looked at Harper and smiled.

" Well, we'll go home first and you can grab your stuff and I'll show you around." said Cole as he grinned. Harper grinned back and nodded her head.

" I can't wait to meet uncle Zankou dad" said Harper as she looked back out the window.

" You, you called me dad" said Cole as he stopped the car and looked at Harper.

" You are my father" said Harper as she smiled at Cole. Cole hugged Harper and patted her on the head.

" Yeah I am and you my little girl" said Cole as he went back to driving. As they drove up a big drive way Harper saw a huge house. It was made of brick , the roof had orange red tiles . It had a rustic look.

" Wow this is so cool." said Harper as she stepped out of the parked car.

" I hope you like it." said Cole as he smiled. Harper nodded head.

" It's great I love it, I can't believe we're going to live here." said Harper as she walked into the house.

" Yup, this is our home." said Cole as he grinned, maybe being a father was going to be easy. It took 2 hour's to walk around the house. Both looked into every room and talked about there childhood's. The last room the looked at was Harper's room, she walked in and looked around. It was huge, it had it's own master bathroom and a huge walking closet. It looked like a room for a rich kid with all the room and the brand new TV.

" I want to get ride of most of my old stuff I don't want to remember anything to do with the Finkle's." said Harper as she frowned looking at the boxes of her old stuff, her old life. She wanted a new life and that's what she was going to do.

" Sure anything you want. But before that could you tell me about your life there in New York with your mother and Marty " asked Cole as he frowned. Harper nodded her head and sat down on her new kig size bed.

" Not much to say, I was hit a lot by Marty and my mother just looked away. I always ran to Alex all the time. I tried so hard to be the perfect kid the perfect daughter but nothing was good enough make them Happy. I got great grade's, I behaved, I never got into trouble, I never got to do what I wanted." said Harper as she started to cry. Cole was so angry how the hell could theses human's hurt his little girl and not see it was killing her trying to please them. Cole hugged Harper and rubbed her back.

" You won't have to be perfect for me all I'm asking is for you to be you. I don't care if you get in to trouble or if you fail one or two test just be happy. " said Cole as he frowned. Harper hugged him back.

" Thanks that mean a lot to me." said Harper as she wiped her tear's away.

" I need to tell you something, it might be hard for you to believe but It's all true and don't be scared okay." said Cole as he looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head and looked at Cole.

" I'm the Source of all eivl. I'm a demon and your half demon too." siad Cole in one breath.

" I'm part demon." said Harper as she looked confused. Cole nodded his head and held out is hand. Harper looked at his hand , in his hand her held a energy ball.

" Wow that's so cool" said Harper as she smiled.

" Your not scared." said Cole as he now looked confused.

" No, I mean it explains lot's of stuff with me. Now I know why all those thing's happen" said Harper as she smiled.

" Oh, Well I know your mother told me when you get angry your eye's turn all black and your skin turn's red. But what else are you talking about." said Cole as he looked at Harper.

" Well, one time I started a fire at school one time, one time I levitated off the ground and sometimes I can make people do what I want." said Harper as she rubbed back of her neck.

" Hmm I see, but your power's will keep growing you need to start training." said Cole as he smiled.

" Yeah, training." said Harper as she smiled.

" Your uncle Zankou will train you and now I have to warn you as the daughter of all evil you will need to fight other demon's, and the Charmed one's. The Charmed one's are the Halliwell family they will try to kill you because your my kid. I know this sounds like a lot to take in but you will have to do a lot of fighting." said Cole as he frowned.

" I love a challenge." said Harper as she smirked. Cole smirked to Harper was really a chip of the old block.

" ZANKOU" yelled Cole as he smiled. In a shimmering fire and man with spiky black hair came out.

" You called" said Zankou as he smirked. He looked at the Harper and smiled.

" So is this her, is this our princess." said Zankou as he walked closer to Harper.

" Yup, this is her. Zankou Harper, Harper Zankou." said Cole as he smiled. Zankou hugged Harper and patted her on the head.

" Hi, were going to have so much fun pulling prank's and joking around but I'm also going to train you." said Zankou as he smiled. Harper smiled and hugged him back.

" But not today , Harper's going shopping and getting a new look." said Cole as he handed Harper a credit card with her name on it. Harper Turner.

" Right, Thanks umm one problem is I don't have a California driving license " said Harper as she frowned. Cole smirked and snapped his finger's. He held a license in his hands.

" Cool, you have to teach me that" said Harper as she smiled.

" Go have fun and get whatever you want." said Cole as he kissed Harper on the head.

" I will bye, I 'll be home soon." said Harper as she ran out.

" Shes having fun huh" said Zankou as he smiled, Cole nodded his head and smiled to.

( The Mall )

" Wow, this is so cool but what kind of look do I want. I can make whatever I want I just need some stuff. Hmm, I'm evil so lot's of black and leather would be good." said Harper as she talked to herself. As Harper walked around and walked in to Hot Topic and smiled this would be fun and Alex would love her new look. Harper frowned she missed Alex, she wonder if Alex would still be her friend if she knew she was part demon.

" Only one way to find out." said Harper as she started to shop. After an hour of shopping and picking up fabric's Harper put everything in her car. It was a black Hummer.

" Nice car," said A guy as he looked at Harper's car. Harper looked at the guy he was cute, he had dark brown hair and bright green eye's.

" Thanks my dad just gave it to me. I'm Harper, Harper Turner" said Harper as she blushed.

" I'm Chris Halliwell" said Chris as he smiled. Cole just told her that the Halliwell's will want to kill her. So she had to play it cool.

" You don't sound like your from here." said Chris as he looked at Harper closer.

" I'm from New York" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulders.

" Cool, I never been there." said Chris as he smiled. Chris thought Harper was cute .

" Well, you should try it. It's a great place." said Harper as she smiled thinking of Alex.

" So will I see you at school" asked Chris as he moved closer to Harper.

" Yeah, you might" said Harper as she open the door and smirked.

" Bye, Harper" said Chris as he waved goodbye. Harper drove back to her new home and put all her stuff in her room.

( The Turner Home)

" Umm, dad I just meet a Halliwell and now he want's to hang at school. So what do I do.' said Harper as she looked at Cole.

" Well, let's start training you so you can fight him if you have to." said Cole, Harper nodded . Cole grabbed Harper and shimmered her to the underworld.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

So in chapter 5 if you want Harper's going to meet the rest of the Halliwell's and meet some other demon's.


	5. Chapter 5

Harper Turner.

What if in Doll House Harper found out that her father wasn't her father. Her real father is going to pick her up at Waverly Sub station. Will Alex let her go? Finding out shes half demon, that her real father is the source of all evil and having the Charmed one after her. Life is one wild ride For Harper Turner.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

_In this story Cole stay's the Source and never tries to get Phoebe back after he learns that she killed there son. Instead he rules the underworld in a way no past Source has._

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P**

( 1 month later)

Harper has been training for 1 month. Shes been going to school , hanging out with other teenage demon's and she has been avoiding the Halliwell's. She had her own little gang at School she was the new bad girl at school pulling prank's like her Uncle Zankou taught her. But she was also the smartest she had the highest scores at school.

" Umm, dad can we talk." asked Harper as she looked at her father the source of all evil. They where in the underworld sitting on there throne's watch lower level demon's fight for fun.

" Sure kiddo what do you want to talk about." asked Cole as he looked at Harper.

" About Alex, I want to tell her about me being part demon I think she'll understand and be okay with it." said Harper as she looked at her hand's. In her hands lied there friendship bracelet.

" Look, Harper what if she doesn't then you would have to kill her. Think about it a little before you do it okay." said Cole as he frowned.

" Alex shes a wizard I held her secret for so long, I know she'll do the same. Please can I go and see her I miss her. I haven't text, email or even called her since I left." said Harper as she begged Cole to let her go.

" Fine, you could shimmer there but be home before bed time got it kiddo. We might be demon's but you still have school and you need to pass your demon test tomorrow." said Cole as he looked at Harper. Harper grinned and hugged him. She shimmered in front of the Russo's door.

( Knock, knock)

" WHO THE HELL IS IT" yelled Alex as she open the door. Alex glared at the person, then she blinked and the she smiled.

" HARPER" yelled Alex as she threw herself at Harper. Harper smiled and caught Alex.

" And here I was think this might be a bad idea." said Harper as she smiled at Alex.

" Oh my god look at you and your here wait but school. Oh fuck it your here." said Alex as she hugged Harper tighter.

" Mmm, I miss you too, so you like my new look?" said Harper as she smiled at Alex.

" Love it, you look so bad ass ." said Alex as she smiled.

" Good, I have something to show you, promise not to freak out" said Harper as she frowned.

" Don't tell me you got a tattoo." said Alex as she frowned.

" Well, only three but that's not it" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" Well, then what is it." asked Alex as she looked at Harper.

" This" said Harper as she shimmered her and Alex to the underworld. Alex looked around and then looked at Harper.

" I found out I'm part demon that's why I've been avoiding you for a month." said Harper as she frowned.

" Well, that's new and stupid for you." said Alex as she glared at Harper..

" Huh ,what." said Harper as she looked confused.

" You love even if I'm a wizard so why wouldn't I love you as a demon." said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper grinned and hugged Alex.

" Thanks that means a lot to me. So what would you like to see next my power's , my room or any place in the world." said Harper as she grinned.

" All of it." said Alex as she smirked. Harper smirked and made a fire in her hand.

"Cool, so what are your power's." asked Alex as she looked curious.

" Hmm, shimmering , fire ball's, super speed and strength, I can levitate. I can heal really fast, I'm still learning but yeah that's it for now oh and mind control" said Harper as she smiled.

" Cool, show me" said Alex as she smirked. Both walk into the Russo home.

" Harper, hey how are you" said Justin as he smiled at Harper.

" **Justin do the little tea pot dance" **said Harper in a demonic voice. Justin nodded and started to do the dance. Alex was clapping like a little girl and giggling at her brother dancing.

" Make him act like a monkey , make him act like a monkey" chanted Alex as she jumped on Harper.

" Sure" said Harper as she snaped her finger's and had Justin started acting like a monkey.

" Why didn't you use your demon voice" asked Alex as she watch her brother sniff himself and hit his chest.

" I don't have to use it if I don't want to it's just for show when I do use it." said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" Cool, so the world huh" said Alex as she raise her eyebrow and smirked at Harper. Harper grinned and shimmered her and Alex out of the Russo home. Leaving Justin acting like a monkey.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

So what do you think, I thought this would be better then having Harper get into her first real fight with Wyatt and Chris. Give me some love and tell me what you think.


End file.
